The present invention relates to a concealed wiper system applicable for use with vehicles wherein the wiper has a mechanism to house the wiper blade in the retracted position by reversing rotation of the wiper motor, more paticularly, it relates to new composition of an intermittent actuation wiper device, a speed sensitive intermittent windshield wiper control, a washer interlocked windshield wiper control, a device to cancel the housing in the winter, and a protection device from wiper motor overload, in said concealed wiper system.